


You're Special: Jeff the KillerXReader

by neochan7



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neochan7/pseuds/neochan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I've decided to post the entire story here since there's gonna be a lemon, gonna be kinda weird if i only posted the lemon here, so everyone here can enjoy the whole thing as well as the little lemon part i put in</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Witch!

Freak!

Monster!

These words were all too familiar with seventeen-year-old (y/n). All because of a mysterious power she held. The power to move things with her mind. Well, she wasn’t able to do it at will, only when she was really scared or panicked did things move or break, like that time in kindergarden when bullies ganged up on her, she screamed out for them to stop and they were sent flying back by an invisible force. And in middle school, a guy tried to force himself upon her, when she saw a medium sized rock not too far away, next thing she knew, it flew and smacked the guy behind the head, knocking him out cold and allowing her to escape. And just last month, some girls cornered her in the bathroom, and as panic flooded (y/n), the sink’s faucet suddenly burst and water shot out, scaring the girls and giving (y/n) the chance to escape.

There was also the fact that (y/n) wore nothing but black. She always said it wasn’t because she believed herself to be a witch, she was just simply comfortable in that color. Her favorite thing to wear was a long sleeve black dress with a v-neck and a skirt that went down to her knees, it was a gift from her grandmother, the only person who ever showed any kindness towards her and accepted her, even after knowing of her abilities. Sadly though, she passed when (y/n) entered high school, and she lost the only friend she’s ever known.

Since then, life became even more unbearable, everyone hurled insults at her and pulled mean tricks on her, like stuffing her lockers with rocks that came hurdling down on her or slipping a raw toad leg into her salad when she wasn’t looking. They always made sure that they stopped their tactics when it was evident that (y/n) was gonna loose it, thus found a way to make her highschool days a living hell without having to suffer the consequences of her powers.

It was finally Friday, the only reason (y/n) enjoyed weekends was cause it was a break from the torment she faced in school. She entered her house, walking while holding her arm, as someone purposely opened their locker and slammed it into it, and announced that she was home. Not that it ever really mattered though, her parents also called her a witch and completely shunned her from their lives, living as if they never had a daughter in the first place. Her mother was sitting on the couch, reading a book, while her father was in his office, typing away on his computer. (y/n) deeply sighed, she tried to gain their attention by being a good daughter, cooking dinner for them, cleaning, letting them know where she’s going and for how long, even though her labor hasn’t bore fruit, she hoped that one day, just maybe her parents would acknowledge her as their daughter.

She walked upstairs to her room, which was actually the attic, but she didn’t care, she was able to do what she pleased up there. It was actually really spacious up there, where she would try and practice controlling her powers. Only once she managed to do something out of her will, and that was only last month, flinging a hairbrush from her nightstand, but that was about it. She threw her backpack on the ground and collapsed on the mattress that acted as her bed, taking a moment to just stop and breath. She then stood up and looked out the only window in the room. It pointed to a forest that was literally just a backyard away. She decided on a walk to clear her head. Changing into a baggy, long sleeve black shirt, she kept her black jeans and knee high boots and marched downstairs.

“I’m gonna go for a walk! I’ll be back in a hour or two!” she said, and exited her house.

(y/n) enjoyed walking while being surrounded by nature. It was the only time when no one would stare at her and treat her badly. It was just her and the forest. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest, loosing track of time when she spotted some pretty flowers in the distance. She sped walked towards them with the intention to pick them and put them somewhere in her attic room to brighten it up a bit with color. But as she bent over to pluck the purple flowers from the ground, she glanced up and gasped. Before her was a huge mansion. It was rather bland on the outside, cobwebs were everywhere, the brick red paint was chipping on some places and she couldn’t see anything through the windows. Curiosity overtook her and she slowly began to walk towards the mansion.

“Why would a mansion be way out here in the middle of nowhere?” she asked no one.

She reached out to the rusted door knob, surprised to see that it was able to turn and opened the door. The hinges produced a high pitched squeak, but that did faze (y/n) as she suspected that this place was abandoned. I mean, no human being could reside in a place like this comfortably. She slowly stepped in, the first thing she saw was the huge spiral staircase that was padded with matted carpet.

“Wow, this place is huge!” she exclaimed, excited from her discovery. Ignoring the stairs, she walked through the first floor, finding a big living room, a dining room with a super long table, a kitchen, and a few rooms that were empty and didn’t seem to serve any purpose. The thing that struck (y/n) as strange was, the rooms looked like they were being used, the dining room table looked to be wiped clean, the kitchen didn’t have much dust to it compared to the house, and the black couch in the living room had indications that someone had been sitting in it. This unnerved (y/n) a little.

“Maybe I should go,” she said, fearing that someone just might still be living inside the mansion. She walked to the front door and tried to open it. 

It didn’t open.

(y/n) felt her heart stop beating. She tried to force the knob to turn, hoping that the rusted knob would break from the force, but it didn’t budge.

“Wha-? How did it-? Huh?” was all she was able to say. She turned back around to face the living room and took a few deep breaths to compose herself.

“Ok (y/n), clam down. Think, maybe the knob is just simply hopelessly stuck, so I’ll just find a window and climb out from there.” She nodded to herself and went over to the first window she saw. It didn’t budge when she tried to open it. She groaned.

“Where’s my power when I need it?” she asked, knowing that if she was able to control it, she’d just use it to force the door open, or even shatter the window like she once shattered a lightbulb in middle school. She sighed and tried all the other windows on the first floor, none of them opened for her. She sat down on the floor of the living room for a moment, all that walking around had tired her out some.

“Ok, looks like that’s no my answer out of here. Maybe there’ a back door somewhere that I can use to get out of here.” Feeling like this idea was foolproof, she began to walk down the halls located at the back of the living room. As she walked, she couldn’t help but to notice how some of the walls were stained with some sort of red paint, although the paint didn’t smell like paint at all, it had too much of an iron smell to be paint. She gulped, but continued to walk. She ended up in a room that looked somewhat identical to the front living room, only the walls were heavily stained with red and there were a few wooden tables and chairs scattered around along with a couch, but no back door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” (y/n) mumbled under her breath. Knowing that she wasn’t getting out sooner or later, she walked around the room for a moment. When she got close to the walls, she noticed that besides the red stains, there were also what looked like to be slash marks engraved, they looked like they would come from a knife. Now this place was officially giving (y/n) the creeps.

“I need to find a way out of here.”

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth, muffling the scream she let out.

“Well well well, what have we here?” a slightly raspy voice asked, clearly belonging to (y/n)’s attacker. (y/n) tried to struggled, but the grip just grew tighter.

“Now now, I’m afraid I can’t let you go. You see, you’re trespassing. And you’re gonna have to pay for that.” Her captor spun her around and pinned her to the wall. (y/n) gasped softly at the sight before her. Standing not even a body away was a young man, looking to be about her age, if not only a year older or two, he sported a plain, white hoodie and black jeans with black and white sneakers, his skin was pale and almost had a leathery feel to it, his medium length hair was black and lightly touched his shoulders. But what shocked (y/n) most was his face, his eyelids were gone, thus his charcoal black eyes didn’t blink as he stared at (y/n), and carved into his cheeks were two slash marks on either side, making it look like a smile. (y/n) trembled under the boy’s grasp, making his smile grow wider.

“Awww, don’t be like that,” he cooed, “you must be so tired from all that walking,” he reached into the pocket of his hoodie, “maybe you should just,” he pulled out a chef knife, “GO~TO~ SL-AHHH!!!” He was sent to the other side of the room and slammed onto the wall, knocking the breath out of him. (y/n)’s growing fear had gathered and triggered her powers. She took in heavy breaths, still in shock. 

The boy rubbed at his head as he weakly stood up.

“Wha-What the heck was that!?” he asked, looking over at (y/n) with a look that clearly showed that he demanded and answer. But she was silent.

“Hey! You! I asked you a question!” he shouted. (y/n) swallowed hard before muttering something incoherent.

“Eh? Quit mumbling, I can’t understand a single word you’re saying!”

“I-I-I-I-I d-don’t know h-how t-to explain i-i-it,” she stuttered.

“Huh? What kind of answer is that?” before (y/n) could say anything, he just chuckled and the smile returned to his face, “you know what, it doesn’t matter,” he readied the knife in his hand, “either way, you’re still gonna go to sleep,” he smiled even bigger, “night~ night~,” and he threw the knife straight for (y/n). She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. 

Five seconds passed. 

Then ten.

(y/n) was confused, shouldn’t she be dead by now? She slowly opened one eye. There, hovering still in the air, was the knife, a good six or so inches away from her. The killer himself had a shocked look that (y/n) didn’t think was possible due to the smile carved on his face. The knife continued to float in the air for a few more seconds until it dropped to the ground. The guy now had a look of amusement.

“Hm, well this is something I don’t see everyday,” he began to walk towards (y/n), “my victim avoiding two of my attacks without even lifting a finger. You’re special, aren’t you sweetheart?” (y/n) gulped, but answered, “In a way, yes.” When he was a mere foot away from (y/n), he asked, “So, what’s your name?”

“(y-y/n).”

“(y/n) hm?” he said her name in a way that sounded like he was tasting it, “well, I’m Jeff, Jeff the Killer. No doubt you’ve heard of me.”

“A-actually, I’ve never heard of you.”

“Eh? Oh come on, don’t you watch tv?” (y/n) shook her head, “I’m not allowed when my parents are awake.”

“Oh? Let me guess, your parents act like you don't exist cause of your abilities, right?” (y/n) nodded her head.

“Well then, why don’t you move in here?” Jeff asked gesturing to the mansion with his arms, “with your abilities, I’m sure Slender will let you stay here in a heartbeat.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t, I already have a home, plus, I can’t control my powers at will. I’ve tried so hard, but I get nothing.”

“Seriously, you’re going back to where everyone picks on you just for being different? Where your own parents don’t even want to look at you. Where you’re always alone every minute of the day. Do you really wanna go back there?” (y/n) didn’t want to admit it, but with the way Jeff said it, he did have a point. But clearly, he and whoever else lived in this place would just use her for her power, then again, being used sounded better then being ignored to (y/n) at this point.

“Umm, well, I’m gonna have to think about this.”

“Hmph, fair enough. I’ll give you three days to think, then I’ll come over and get your answer.”

“But how will you find me? You don’t know where I live.”

“Oh don’t worry, that’ll be easy.” Jeff bent over and picked up his knife.

“Don’t throw me back this time, kay?” (y/n) was nervous, but nodded and stood still as Jeff, with the knife, cut off a small square off (y/n)’s shirt.

“There, now I’ll be able to find you.” (y/n) wanted to question him, but chose not too.

“Now, guess you’ll be leaving then?” Jeff said, fishing something out of his jeans pocket. It was a key. That’s when (y/n) realized it. Jeff was the one who locked the door, enabling her to leave when she wanted. She lightly glared at him.

“So that’s why the door was suddenly locked!” she said loudly. Jeff just chuckled.

“What? You looked like a good victim, so I did what every killer does to make sure his target doesn’t get away. And it was really adorable watching you try to escape through the windows. I’ll have you know that all the windows downstairs can’t open, they’ve been rusted shut.”

(y/n) only scoffed as she walked back to the front door, not caring if her eyes weren’t on Jeff, knowing that her powers would just deflect any attacks he plans on throwing at her. It seemed like Jeff knew that too, for he retained from attacking or confronting her in any way. When they reached at front door, Jeff unlocked it and held it open.

“There you are, I’ll be seeing you in three days.”

“Y-yeah . . . .” Before (y/n) could walk through the door, Jeff stopped her by blocking her path with his arm.

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t I get a ‘thank you’?” he asked in a mocking tone. For a killer, this guy sure had a cocky attitude.

“Th-thank you for not killing me Jeff, now can I please go?”

“Hm, one more thing.” Without warning, Jeff took (y/n) chin and raised it, pressing his lips against hers. (y/n)’s eyes widened from shock, but Jeff pulled back before her powers could send him all the way to the back room. He licked his lips.

“Yum, you taste sweet,” he said with a sexy smirk that (y/n) herself couldn’t deny. (y/n)’s face flushed red.

“Wha-? What on earth was that for!?” she asked, a little angry that her first kiss was with this sadistic killer.

“Just getting my reward for not killing you. You better get going before I change my mind.” (y/n) scoffed and power-walked a few steps, when she was off the porch, she broke into a run all the way home. Behind her, Jeff watched from the door as she ran, his signature grin on his face, twirling the piece of fabric from her shirt in between his fingers.

“Finally, something interesting has happened. I can’t wait to see how this plays out.”


	2. Chapter 2

(y/n) ran all the way home, not stopping once to catch her breath. She burst through the door and ran up the stairs, shutting the door rather loudly behind her. Leaning against it, she slid to the floor, her hand over her lips.

'Wh-what just happened?' she wondered, replaying the events that just occurred over and over again in her head. Her face grew red when she remembered the kiss she received from Jeff.

That jerk took my first kiss!! she thought angrily, but then she noticed that she couldn’t stay mad at him for more then a minute.

'Ugh, I’m thinking too much about this . . . .'

~Timeskip to night~

“Ok boy, sniff this out,” Jeff ordered, holding out the piece of fabric out to his dog, Smile, to sniff and track (y/n)’s scent. Smile sniffed it a few times before planting his nose to the ground, when he picked up the trail, he barked, letting Jeff know he had a lead.

“Great! Lead the way!” Smile walked through the forest, his nose on the ground and Jeff behind him. As they walked, Jeff spotted the flowers (y/n) was gonna pick earlier that day, he stopped and bent over to pick them.

“Well, we are visiting a lady after all,” he told himself.

~0~

Jeff circled (y/n)’s house, trying to find out which window led to her room.

“What the heck!?” he silently shouted when he couldn’t find a window that looked like it would lead to a girl’s room, “aren’t any of these rooms her’s!?” He looked up to the highest window, the one he couldn’t really check since it was so high up. It was clearly an attic window.

“Could it be? Feh, her parents are bigger a-holes then I thought.” Luckily there was a tree right next to it, he climbed it and perched on a branch that was only about six inches from the window, allowing him to look through it when he stood up on the branch. It was pretty dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly, and right across the room from the window was (y/n), sleeping on the mattress. His smile got big as he quietly fiddled with the window until he got it opened. He jumped into the room, silently landing on his feet. As he walked towards (y/n)’s sleeping form, he observed the room, nothing much to it, just the mattress she slept on, an old nightstand that had an alarm clock, in the corner were four boxes, each was labeled differently: casual wear, dresses, nightwear, and the smallest read underwear. Jeff guessed correctly that this was (y/n)’s version of her closet. And leaning against the wall in the middle of a room was a small chest, Jeff thought (y/n) probably stored miscellaneous items in there. He knelt down by (y/n)’s side, watching her sleep.

“Heh, well aren’t you cute?” he said. He pulled out his knife and began to lightly trace it alongside her cheeks, “Wonder if you’d look cuter if I just made you happy like me.” (y/n) mumbled something inaudible in her sleep as she stirred slightly, but continued to dream.

“Hm, nah, you wouldn’t be able to pull it off like I do.” Jeff silently chuckled as he pulled the knife away. He continued to watch her, watch as her chest move with every breath she took and as she slightly twitched from her dream. He reached out and took a lock of her hair in between in his fingers, twirling it.

“It’s really no contest (y/n), you’re gonna come and live with us. And who knows, maybe Slendy will make you a proxy like the rest of us, that way you can kill with us forever.” He smiled even bigger at the thought, then he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the flowers he picked and placed them on the nightstand.

“Well, I better get going, I may be already very beautiful, but I also need my beauty sleep.” He leaned over and kissed (y/n) lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he could’ve sworn he saw her smile in her sleep.

~0~

The light that filled the room woke (y/n) up the next morning. She sat up and stretched while yawning.

“Oh boy, another day.” She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned her head to see what time it was, but then her eye caught something that wasn’t there yesterday. Laying by her clock was the flowers she was eyeing yesterday.

“What the-?”

She stood up and just stared at the flowers for a moment.

“Ok, I’m very sure I forgot to pick these yesterday,” she said to herself. She replayed her day yesterday over in her head over and over again to the best of her ability, and never recalled ever picking these flowers. She picked them up and sniffed them, smiling at the sweet scent they had. Going downstairs, she got a tall glass and filled with with water. As she lightly stroked the petals of the flower that now sat on her nightstand in the glass, she sighed.

“Maybe I did pick these, but I’m sure I ran all the way home. Hmmmm.”

She continued to think, but just ended up with a headache.

“Whatever, these really do give this place some color.”

~0~

The three days passed rather quickly for (y/n). It was Monday, and she decided to skip school and walk around her town instead. 

“This place really has nothing for someone like me,” she said to herself, “maybe it really would be best if I went with Jeff.” She stared down at the ground and kicked at a pebble, “The only problem is I’m not sure if I can even control this power, what if they kick me out the moment when they find out I really can’t be of any use.” She sighed deeply, knowing that she would have to inform Jeff of her little problem. Walking down the streets, she was unaware that a certain two other students decided to ditch today as well.

~0~

Sonia walked hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, Jake, through town. Today was their anniversary of being together and they decided to just have the day all to themselves. That was until Sonia noticed a very familiar figure just on the other side of the street. She tugged at Jake’s shirt.

“Hey, babe, is that who I think it is?” she asked, pointing at (y/n). Jake squinted to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“Yeah, what’s the witch doing out here?” Sonia suddenly had an idea.

“Hey, let’s make this day more exciting by having some fun with her,” she said with an evil smile. Jake smiled back, “Whatever you want babe.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they power-walked towards (y/n), trying to stay quiet, yet making sure they didn’t loose her.

~0~

(y/n)’s thought’s were interrupted when she felt someone grab her by the shoulder and shove her into an alley.

“Hey!” she shouted, stunned. 

“Why hello you little witch, fancy meeting you here.” (y/n)’s eyes slightly widened as she looked up at who pushed her. It was Jake and Sonia, the popular couple at her high school. They also were the ones who treated her worse then anyone else, being the masterminds of her misery and making their followers do their dirty work that way they wouldn’t suffer from (y/n)’s powers. This was the first time they really tried anything themselves, so they really had no real knowledge on how (y/n)’s powers worked.

“Wh-what are you guys doing here?” (y/n) managed to ask.

“Oh nothing,” Sonia said innocently, “it just so happens that today’s the day Jake and I first met.”

“Congrats,” (y/n) said sarcastically.

“Heh, thanks. But things were getting boring, that was until we saw you. You see, we’re out of school now, correct?” (y/n) simply nodded, “so that means Jake and I are able to carry something like this around without getting in trouble,” she reached into her handbag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka.

“Hey! We’re underage, we shouldn’t be drinking stuff like that!” (y/n) suddenly exclaimed. She covered her mouth with her hands, realizing she just scolded her worst bulliers. 

“Oh, you know what, you’re right (y/n).”

“Eh? Really?” (y/n) couldn’t believe that Sonia just listened to what she said.

“Yeah, I guess I should just get rid of this then,” she unscrewed the top of the bottle, “maybe you can help me with that?”

“What do you-” Without warning, Sonia chucked the liquid at (y/n) drenching her in the liquor. Some of it got in (y/n)’s mouth, and she coughed from the strength of the alcohol.

“Stop!” (y/n) cried, covering her face with her hands. But Sonia didn’t, she continued to spray the liquid over (y/n) until the bottle was empty. (y/n) wiped her eyes to look up at the couple, tears forming in her eyes. Sonia whispered something to Jake and he had an evil grin as he nodded, fishing for something in his pocket.

“You know, (y/n), back in the olden days, witches were hunted down. Did you know that?” (y/n) shook her head, not liking where this was going, “well, when they caught them, do you know what they did to them?” Another shake came from (y/n)’s head. 

“Heh,” Sonia held her hand out to Jake and he placed something in her hand, “they burned them at the stake.” That’s when (y/n) noticed what Jake was getting, it was a lighter. She now understood what their intentions were, they wanted to burn her. Sonia flicked the lighter on.

That did it.

The fear, the anger, the sorrow, the hate (y/n) kept inside, she couldn’t contain it anymore. Sonia and Josh didn’t notice the dangerous glint now in (y/n)’s eyes, they were to focused on seeing her burn.

“So any last words? Witch?”

“I’m a witch eh?” (y/n) said in a monotone, hanging her head down, “if I’m a witch, then what does that make you?”

“Huh?”

“You put other people down so you can look high and mighty, you get pleasure from other people’s misery. Heh, if anything, you’re the witch!!” Sonia glared, but Jake reacted first. He grabbed the lighter from Sonia and held it over his head, ready to throw it to (y/n). Before he could, (y/n) lifted her head, and for the first time in his life, Jake was truly afraid. Her (e/c) eyes were now glowing pure red with her iris slanted horizontally, giving her a demonic look. The trashcans in the alley began to rattled. Both Jake and Sonia were now too scared to move on with their plan, they just stood where they were, watching everything move on its’ own. (y/n) slowly got to her feet, a crazed smile on her face.

“Oh? This is the first time you’ve encountered my powers first hand right?” she asked in a mocking tone. Sonia had enough of this, she wanted to get as far away from (y/n) as possible. Tugging on Jake’s arm, she said, “Jake! Let’s get out of here! This is way too freaky!!” Jake nodded and they began to bolt for the exit.

“Oh why are you running away?” (y/n) asked playfully, sounding like a chid who’s feelings have just been hurt. She noticed some rope nearby and it began to slitter like snakes towards the couple, “Please stay, you’re gonna miss the show.” 

The ropes twisted around both their ankles, joining them together and making them fall flat on their faces, barely a foot away from freedom. Then an unknown force pulled them back into the alley. As they struggled to get free, (y/n) looked to the side and saw a box that was labeled “knife kit.” The box popped open and inside where two chef knives, they were extremely dull and had rust all over them, but they still had a point to them. They floated out of their box and in front of (y/n) where she examined them.

“Feh, not the best quality, but it’ll do.” With the knives floating by her side, she walked up to the feet of the couple, who were too scared to even scream for help.

“Awww, why do you look so sad? It’s your anniversary after all, you should be happy,” (y/n) lips contorted into a crazed grin, “let’s put a smile on that face!” Without warning, the knives located themselves at Jakes and Sonia’s mouth and began cutting into their cheeks, forming a grotesque smile. Sonia and Jack screamed and grabbed at the knife’s handle, trying to pull it away from the faces, but the force was much too strong and it looked like they were doing this to themselves. When the smile was complete, the couple where crying bitterly and their frowns looked weird against the smile that was now carved into their cheeks.

“There!” (y/n) said happily, “now you’ll be happy forever.” Even if they wanted to, the couple could no longer scream, the pain was just too much for them to bear, only choking sobs could be heard from their mouths.

“Hey! I’ve go an idea, how bout I marry you guys right here and now! I mean, I’m no priest, but hey, I’ll do my best!” The knives positioned themselves above the couples faces and they figured what (y/n) meant by that. Their eyes grew wide, but that was all they could do to show their fear.

“By the power infested in me!” (y/n) said in a mocking voice, “I hereby pronounce you man and wife! You may now . . . .” she ended with a sinister grin, “kiss my knife!” The knives plunged themselves into their faces, a sickening “crack” sound was heard as the blade broke through their skulls. As (y/n) watched them breath their last breath, her eyes reverted back to their (e/c) color and her normal state of mind returned. She flinched at the sight of her dead bullies, she knew that she was the cause of all this, but never thought she’d have the guts to actually carry out the deeds she did.

“Crap . . . . . I’m a murder . . . . but why don’t I feel . . . regret?” She did feel a little bit bad, sure they picked on her all the time, but they didn’t deserve death. Still, after the little bad feeling passed, she felt neither sorrow nor regret, in fact, she felt just a little more alive. (y/n) looked up at the sky, the sun was just beginning to go down.

“I better get back, Jeff will be at my house soon.” She looked down at the bodies one last time before exiting the alley and making her way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

(y/n) quickly bursted through the front door, thankful that her parents were gone, probably bar-hopping like they always do. She marched upstairs into her room and got ready for Jeff’s arrival. She took her backpack and flipped it upside down, dumping its’ contents on the floor and only putting back inside her pencil case and notebook. The she went to her boxes, stuffing her three dresses, underwear, and the few shirts and pairs of jeans she owned. She propped the backpack on her mattress and waited, nervously picking under her fingernails as she did. 

Only thirty minutes into waiting, (y/n) somehow felt her eyelids getting heavy, it’s probably from all the excitement she had while killing her two bullies.

“Hm, just a quick nap,” she told herself. She laid down and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

~0~

“Hey, wake up!!” (y/n)’s eyes fluttered open as she rubbed the sleep out of them.

“Huh?”

“Oi, any year now!” (y/n) slowly opened her eyes to meet the face of Jeff. She slightly flinched, but then calmed down, knowing that he wouldn’t hurt her. Propping herself up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at her clock, it showed that it was about 8PM.

“So, I guess this is your answer?” Jeff said, holding up (y/n)’s packed backpack.

“Y-yes. But Jeff,” (y/n) started, “there’s something I wanna be made clear, I can’t-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” 

Both teenagers were startled by a high pitched scream coming from downstairs. Along with the screams was the sound of something slashing and wet thumps. Forgetting about Jeff, (y/n) raced downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. When she reached the living room, she paled. On the ground was her mother and father. Well, pieces of them anyway. Their limbs and body parts were scattered everywhere and the room was painted with the crimson of their blood. (y/n) used all of her willpower to keep her stomach from throwing out its’ contents.

“Wha- . . . . . . . . mom? Dad?” (y/n) choked out. Even though they never cared for her, (y/n) still felt some sadness for the loss of her parents, since they were the reason she was on the face of this earth to begin with. She fell to her knees, but didn’t cry, just stared blankly at the body parts that were once her parents.

“Ah, we finally meet my child,” a demonic voice said behind (y/n). She sprung up to her feet and gasped loudly. Before her stood what looked to be the devil himself. His skin was black with hints of red everywhere, huge horns stuck out from his head, and he wore a black and red cape that seemed to go with his body. (y/n) took a step back, shaking a little.

“Oh, there’s no need to fear my child, I wont hurt you,” the creature assured, although with his claws all bloody, (y/n) wasn’t too sure about that. She swallowed the huge lump that formed in her throat before shakily asking, “Who-who are you?”

“Me? Why, I’m Zalgo, you’re creator.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“Well then, let me-”

“ZALGO!!?” Jeff sprinted into the room and positioned himself in front of (y/n), his knife drawn and pointed at Zalgo.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here!!?”

“Lovely to see you again Jeff,” Zalgo said sarcastically, “but I’m afraid we can’t talk, I must take my daughter home with me.”

“Your daughter!!? That’s a load of crap if I ever heard any!!”

“It seems you don’t understand, so allow me to inform you on something. This girl behind you, that’s my creation.”

“Y-your . . . creation?” (y/n) said, staying behind Jeff, but keeping her eyes on Zalgo.

“Yes, after some years of failing to defeat Slenderman, I thought I’d up the antics by creating a proxy for myself. That’s when I found your mother, she was standing next to the abortion clinic, and that’s when it struck me. I knew that child was unwanted and would probably lead a lonely life, a life where she would do anything for some sort of attention. So I cursed your mother, making sure she didn’t kill you with nightmares beyond anyone could ever dream, and it worked. When you were born, I marked you and infused power in you. I left to wait for the right time, when your power would fully blossom, just like today, that’s when I knew it was time to take you in and live with me.”

“Marked me . . . . you mean this?” (y/n) lifted up the skirt of her dress to reveal a black mark that looked like a circle with two horns on either side of it on the side of her thigh, much like Zalgo’s head. His face grew into a grin even scarier then Jeff’s, showing pointed teeth.

“Exactly, now, “ he held his claw out, “shall we go (y/n)?” She stared at his claw, then back at him. Taking in a deep breath, she shook her head.

“No! I’m not going with you!” Zalgo frowned deeply, “What?” Jeff spoke up, “You heard her you Satan-wannabe! She ain’t going with you!”

“Silence you!!” Zalgo lunged forward and tried to swipe at Jeff, but (y/n) reacted first, she looked to the side and saw the knife block in the kitchen and every single one few out of their place and positioned themselves in front of her and Jeff like a shield, their points pointing at the charging Zalgo. He quickly stopped short and retreated.

“Didn’t think that would work,” (y/n) said quietly to herself. Jeff smirk widely.

“Well now, THIS is what I call teenage rebellion,” he chuckled at his own joke, but got serious, “you heard the lady, get out of here Zalgo, it doesn’t matter who you are or what she is, you’re not getting her.” Zalgo growled, but knew that (y/n) was dangerous, even though she had yet to understand the full extent of her power.

“Tch, fine, but be warned, I will not stop until she’s in my hands.”

“If you can even call those hands,” Jeff mumbled, but was still heard. Zalgo looked over at (y/n), “You’ll see (y/n), no one could love you like I do. You’re my child, and no one will ever have you. Farewell for now.” A dark cloud of smoke enveloped his body, and Zalgo was gone.

(y/n) did her best to stop shaking, and when she calmed down, all the knives fell to the floor with a “clank” sound.

“Oh boy, this just got a little more complicated,” Jeff sad, scratching at his head.

“What do you mean?” Jeff shook his head, “Nevermind, just go and get your stuff, we’re leaving.”

“But-”

“I’ll explain everything when we get to the mansion!!” Jeff snapped. (y/n) nodded and went to get her backpack and then left her house with Jeff, looking back at it one last time and then ran with him through the forest to her new life.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark when they got to the mansion. Jeff led her to the couch in the living room and sat next to her. There was an awkward moment of silence before someone finally spoke.

“Not sure how I can convince Slendy to let you stay here if he finds out you’re a Zalgo proxy.”

“Ok, I’m not getting any of this. Who was that thing!?” (y/n) said.

“That was Zalgo, a creepypasta like me and everyone else who lives around here. But he prefers to live on his own, have his own proxies to order around. But the thing is he doesn’t have enough to take all of us over, I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed that he isn’t too fond of anyone who defies him or is on Slenderman’s side.”

“Slenderman?”

“Our leader. The guy who keeps us in order,” he let out a low chuckle, “well, more or less.”

“Ok. So I’m Zalgo’s so-called daughter, will this Slenderman really have a problem with me staying here even though I want nothing to do with Zalgo.” Jeff heaved in a deep sigh and let it out.

“Don’t know. Never can figure what goes on in that head of his. He’s really not too cool with Zalgo, with him trying to take all of us over and all.” (y/n) hung her head, wondering if it was really a good idea to go with Jeff instead of the creature who clams to have created her. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

'No! Between him and Jeff, I’d very much be with Jeff!!'

As (y/n) was lost in her thoughts, she couldn’t help but to feel like someone was watching her. (y/n) looked over at Jeff and noticed that he was staring at her with a slight smile. She lightly blushed, “Wh-what?” 

He smirked.

“You know, you’re pretty cute.” 

The blush darkened on (y/n)’s face, “Uhh . . . . th-thank you?” she said, not used to compliments.

“Heh,” Jeff leaned in closer and took (y/n)’s chin, lifting it up and forcing her to look up at him, “yup, for a creation of Zalgo, you really are.” While he examined her more closely, (y/n) looked into Jeff’s unblinking eyes. She couldn’t help but to find them oddly nice to look at, the same went for his unusually pale skin and carved in smile. She found it all somehow attractive.

“WEEEEEEE’REEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!!!!” Jeff and (y/n) almost fell off the couch from the sudden loud announcement.

“Damn you BEN!” Jeff snarled, “ever heard of an inside voice!!?” (y/n) looked to the opening of the living room and saw three figures enter. One was what looked to be an elf dressed up in Link’s outfit from The Legend of Zelda, only his eyes were red and black where white should be, and black ooze drizzled down from them.

The other two had masks on their faces, one a white, feminine looking one, the other a full black one with and orange face frowning. The one with a white mask had a simple yellow jacket and brown hair poked out of his mask’s edges. The one with the black one had his entire face covered and he wore a bring, orange hoodie with the hood over his head. They all looked at her, just staring just like Jeff did.

“Oi, what’s a girl doing here?” elf-boy asked, but then he added with a sly smirk, “not that I’m complaining of course.” Jeff instinctively slung an arm around (y/n)’s shoulders and pulled her close to him.

“Back off BEN, I found her first!”

“Hey hey! Don’t get your boxers in a bunch, I was just asking!”

“That’s it!!” Jeff withdrew his knife from his hoodie pocket, “you’re going to sleep!!” 

“And you’re gonna have to catch me!!” BEN ran into the direction of the tv and jumped right into it. Jeff raced up to it and banged his fist on the screen, “Get out you perverted midget!! You can’t stay in there forever!!”

The two masked boys sat on the couch next to (y/n), sighing and rubbing their heads in annoyance.

“Does this happen often?” she asked the one with the white mask.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it. Hey, I’m Masky, and over here,” he gestured to the boy in the orange hoodie, “is Hoodie.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Hoodie said simply.

“So, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?” Masky asked.

(y/n) wasn’t sure how to tell them, so she decided to show them. She looked around the room and focused on the small coffee table in front of them. It rose to about eye level making both Masky and Hoodie flinch.

“That’s why,” she said, setting the table back down, but then looked down at her lap, “although, I feel like I won’t be welcomed here.”

“Why not?” Masky asked.

“Well . . . . This Zalgo character claims to be my ‘creator,’ and from what I heard from Jeff, you’re leader, Slenderman, isn’t exactly friendly with him.”

“Hm, well, it all really depends on you, do you wanna go with Zalgo, or stay with us?”

“I’d be more then happy to stay with you guys any day of the week.”

“Then I don’t think you’ll have a problem with him.”

“Dangit, he’s not coming out,” Jeff grumbled, walked back to the couch and taking his seat next to (y/n).

“So, where’s Slendy?”

“You called?” a thick, German-accented voice asked. Jeff literally fell off the couch in surprise.

“Geez! Don’t pop out of nowhere like that!!”

“Jeff, who is this girl?” the creature asked. (y/n) looked up. Behind the couch stood the tallest man she’s ever seen, at least, she thought it was a man. His face was completely blank and white, his limbs were absurdly long, and he wore a rather nice suit. She didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that this is the Slenderman everyone was mentioning.

“Umm . . . .” was all she could say. He looked down at her, even without eyes, she could tell that he was curious about her.

“And you are?”

“Uhh . . . . (y-y/n) sir,” she said, making sure to be polite.

Slenderman then looked at Jeff, “Explain.”

“It so happens, she’s pretty much like one of us . . . . only . . .”

“Only?”

“Well, we kinda ran into Zalgo while I was bringing her over here, turns out, he’s behind her powers and uniqueness.”

“Zalgo?”

“B-b-b-b-ut I want nothing to do with him!!” (y/n) blurted out, sensing the malice in Slenderman’s voice when he said the name of her creator, “please, I’ll never want to go anywhere with him, he’s the reason why I ended up like this,” she looked down at her hands, “and I hate him for it.”

“Ended up like what?” (y/n) gave him the same demonstration she gave Masky and Hoodie. Even without a face, Slender still had a look of amusement. (y/n) looked up to him with begging eyes, “So please, let me stay, I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Slenderman reached out and patted (y/n)’s head, “You needn’t fear child, I’ll make sure Zalgo doesn’t lay a finger on you.” (y/n) smiled up at him as happy tears filled her eyes. The smile almost hurt, for she can’t remember the last time she smiled genuinely.

“Thank you.” As soon as she said that, she let out a yawn.

“Well now, I’m sure you’re tired,” he looked over at Masky and Hoodie, “Masky, could you escort her to one of the extra rooms we have?” Before Masky could even stand up, Jeff sprang to his feet and grabbed (y/n) by the hand, yanking her up from her seat.

“Night,” he said, pulling (y/n) with him. Slenderman didn’t need a face to show he was rather upset with Jeff. Before reached the stairs, (y/n) turned back to look at everyone else, “Goodnight everyone.” They all answered back with their own “goodnights.” (y/n) found herself being pulled by Jeff through the upstair’s hallway as he dragged her by her arm, although, it didn’t hurt at all, almost like he was trying his very best to be gentle with her. He opened the first door they came upon.

“Here, we used to use this room to goof around in, so it’s not dusty or dirty, maybe a little blood here and there, but nothing too major,” he said as he held the door open for (y/n). She entered and examined the room. Jeff wasn’t lying when he said there’d be a little blood, heck, there was quite a bit on the walls with the nice splattered look to it, but (y/n) didn’t mind, if anything, she thought it looked rather nice. The room itself was simple, bed, sidetable, dresser, a desk with a laptop and chair, and another door that (y/n) guessed correctly led to the bathroom. She set her backpack on the floor next to the bed and shyly sat on it.

“Um . . . . thanks Jeff.”

“Huh? Slenderman is the one who’s giving you the room.”

“No, I mean, for what you did back at my house.”

“Eh?”

“You protected me from Zalgo, if it weren’t for you, I don’t think I’d be here.” Jeff slightly flinched, he’s never been thanked before, much less really protected anyone before. He turned his head away to hide the slight blush growing on his face.

“Uhh, sure, you’re welcome or whatever. Night.” He left, closing the door. (y/n) rummaged through her backpack until she found her black nightgown. Changing out of her clothes, she slipped it on and began to get comfortable in the bed.

'So much has happened,' she thought, 'I find out I’m the daughter of some devil, murderers take me in, and I actually have full control of my powers. Wonder what’s gonna happen now?'

The more she thought, the more sleepy she got.

'I guess only time will tell.'

Not being able to keep her eyes open any longer, she let them close and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

~0~

The next morning . . . . . .

“EEEEEKKKK!!”

*CRASH!!!*

“What the hell!!?” Jeff shouted, yanking his sleeping mask from his face and running out of his room into the hallway.

“What happened!!?”

He answered his own question by looking at what was before him. There was a busted door and a body moaning in pain on top of it. It was BEN. A second passed, then Jeff allowed himself to double over with laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, what the heck happened to you!!!?” he managed between laughs. The door to (y/n)’s bedroom next to his was open as she stepped outside.

“Uhhhhh, B-BEN? Are you . . . . alright?”

“Ugh,” BEN painfully sat up, “what was that for?”

“Well wouldn’t you have reacted the same way if the first thing you saw when you  
woke up was a pair of bleeding eyes staring at you?” (y/n) said sarcastically with a slight glare.

“Geez, you didn’t have to fling me out of your room though.”

“It was a reflex!!”

“That’s no ordinary reflex! I would’ve like it better if you just slapped me or something.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not ordinary.” Jeff was still laughing hard, now sprawled on the floor.

“Stop laughing!!” BEN ordered.

“Hahaha! You got your ass handed to by a girl!!”

“Shut up!!”

“It is far too early for this,” a new voice said. It was Masky in his yellow pajamas, “What on earth happened here?”

“When I woke up, BEN was just staring at my face, I freaked out and ‘helped’ him out of my room, as you can see,” (y/n) explained, trying to suppress a giggle. Masky maskpalmed.

“Seriously BEN, you should know better.”

“I just wanted to say good morning to the lady.”

“Next time wait until I wake up, then maybe I wont sent you crashing into a door.”

Jeff finally recovered and stood up from the ground, wiping a tear from his eye. He smiled widely at (y/n).

“Having you around is gonna be alot of fun,” he said. (y/n) blushed.

“U-um, th-thank you . . . .” (y/n) also eventually smiled, knowing that her life was just gonna get more exciting form here on out, and she was now with people who will appreciate her existence.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone walked downstairs to breakfast, (y/n) walked to the fridge and was surprised when she found normal food in there, including three whole cheesecakes covered with plastic and a note on them saying “Masky’s and Hoodies’ DONT TOUCH!!” She lightly giggled and decided to make herself a cheesy omelet. Deciding to get some “practice” with her new awakened powers, she began to focus. The eggs and shredded cheese she found floated out of the fridge and a frying pan came from a cabinet along with a wooden spoon, Jeff, BEN, Hoodie, and Masky stopped what they were doing and observed (y/n) cooking with her telekinesis with high amusement. When the omelet was finished and on a place, along with a glass of milk she poured herself, BEN floated up next to her and said, “Wow, impressive, let me try that!” before she could stop him, he tore a piece off of her omelet and popped it into his mouth, not seeming to be affected by how hot it was, his eyes shot open and drool came from his mouth.

“Wow! That’s by far one of the best things I’ve ever tasted!”

“Does someone like him even need to eat?” (y/n) asked herself. BEN grabbed her by the shoulders, “Make me one!! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!!”

“Make one yourself! I’m not your maid!!”

“Oh come on! You didn’t take five minutes making yourself one!!”

“Yo! While you’re at it, make me some too!!” Jeff said, turning around to go to the living room to wait for her to cook his breakfast, “I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Jeff, you never cook,” Masky pointed out.

“That’s besides the point!”

“Come on!!”

With even more convincing, (y/n) finally gave in and made breakfast for the two boys as well as adding in a new omelet for herself since her first one got cold. When everyone was finished with their food, (y/n) noticed all the dishes that were left in the sink and on the table, not to mention the mess that the boys conjured up during their heated arguments. She sighed and got to work, in a mere ten minutes, the floor was swept, any food stains were cleaned, the table was cleared, and the dishes were washed and put away. (y/n) smiled at her work, and when she turned around, she saw the boys watching her, BEN and Jeff had smirks on their faces.

“Maybe we should get you a maid outfit,” BEN said, almost getting a nosebleed at the thought of that.

“Oh hello no!” (y/n) shouted, walking past them, “I’ll be dead before I’m caught wearing something like that.”

Jeff grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, “Awww why not? We can get you one pure black, wouldn’t you like that?” 

(y/n) struggled against him.

“Even if it was in that color, I wouldn’t wear it!!”

All of a sudden, Slenderman appeared in the room, scaring everyone.

“Yikes!!” they all said.

“(y/n), go up to your room and don’t came out unless I say so!” the tone in his voice showed that he was worried.

“Eh? Why?” she asked.

“Don’t ask questions, just g-”

“SLEEEEEEENDYYYYYYY!!” three voices chorused through the house.

“Oh dear God, I’m too late,” Slenderman grumbled, placing his hand over his face. (y/n) looked over to where she heard the voices and she saw three, very tall figures enter the room. They strongly resembled Slenderman, although each was different.

The first one had a poka-dotted suit and a tall hat with the spots as well, and he was the only one with a complete face, two dark holes for eyes, and a black mouth that was in a huge smile.

Next was the guy only wearing a trench coat, black trousers, and hat sat on his head. His only feature on his face was his smirk showing sharp teeth. In between his fingers he was twirling a rose.

And finally, the last one looked the closest to Slenderman, only he was dressed rather interestingly. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt and over that was a light brown vest, he wore dress pants and shoes, and in one of his hands he held a briefcase.

(y/n) didn’t have to be a genius to figure out that these guys were most likely Slenderman’s brothers.

“Hellllooooooooo Slendy! My dear big brother!!” the poka-dotted one said joyfully, “how have you been today!?”

“Ugh, you barely got here and I’m already having a headache,” Slenderman said, rubbing his head.

Mr. Trenchcoat was the first to notice (y/n), his smirk grew as he walked closer to her, “Why hello there beautiful,” he said smoothly, holding out the rose to her, “I’m Slenderman’s older brother, the name’s Offenderman, what’s yours?”

(y/n) was about to take the rose, when Jeff grabbed her and pulled her close to him, “You forgot to mention the first part of your name, Sexual-Offenderman!!” he said, turning to (y/n), he added, “best to stay away from this one, and whatever you do, don’t smell that rose he gives, it’ll put you to sleep and let him have his way with you.”

(y/n) nodded.

Mr. Poka-dots shoved Offenderman out of the way roughly, making him crash through a wall, and began to fawn over (y/n).

“Awwwwww, well isn’t she a jewel!!? Hello sweetie!! I’m called Splendorman!!” he reached into his inner-coat pocket and pulled out a big, rainbow, lollypop, “here, take it.”

(y/n) decided it would be better to refuse, since the last time one of Slenderman’s brothers tried to give her something ended with Jeff swatting it away. This time it was Slenderman who stopped him, taking the sweet into one of his tentacles and crushing it.

“You will NOT be giving something like that to one of my children!!” he shouted.

“Dear me Slendy, I would never dream of hurting one of your dearies!” 

They both argued back and forth while everyone else watched. (y/n) turned to Jeff, “Does this happen alot?”

“Feh, Slender’s brother really don’t come by that often, just every other month or so just to ‘check up’ on how he’s doing, he is the third brother after all, they think it’s their duty to keep checking up on his every once in a while.”

“Well, I think it’s kinda sweet that he has brothers that worry about him, even if they are a little weird.”

“How can you think that?”

“I guess, since I was an only child, I always kinda envied anyone with siblings, you know, someone to be there with you, to encourage you, someone you can confine in when you’re having a bad day. What about you Jeff? Did you ever have siblings?”

Jeff’s head suddenly hung low, “Once. A brother.”

“Oh! What was his name?”

“. . . . . . . . Liu . . . .”

“That’s a nice name, is he still living with your parents or something? Since you’re living here and all.”

“That . . . . . . tch . . . . you ask way too many questions.”

“Huh? Oh come on, can you tell me a little about hi-”

“I SAID SHUT UP OK!!? DAMN YOU’RE ANNOYING!!” Jeff screamed out, and without another word, he ran out of the room and towards the stairs, surely headed to his room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing by this point. (y/n) just stood there, shock clear on her face. Masky sighed, having heard the conversation.

“Uhh, (y/n), I think it would be best not to ask Jeff about his family.”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“It’s not my place to tell, but I will say this much, family is a touchy subject for him. It’s hard to tell with the way he is now, but even a guy like him has feelings, you know.”

“I . . . .” (y/n) hugged herself, guilt filling her up like a glass, “I didn’t know . . . .”

“When he has cooled down, I think it would be best to apologize,” Masky said, “that guy can hold a grudge longer then BEN can play video games.”

“Right.”

“But until then,” (y/n) felt someone grab her arm, it was the other brother, “we need to get you some new clothes, these just wont do!!” he said, gesturing to (y/n)’s black shirt and jeans, “you need something that shows your feminine side!!”

“Well, I do have a few dresses.”

“A FEW!!? A young, lovely girl such as yourself should have a whole closet of them!!” he began to drag her out of the room, “when I’m through with you, you’ll be so cute, your victims will just beg you to kill them!!”

“Eh!!?”

“Hey Slender, shouldn’t you do something?” Splendorman asked, pointing after the two retreating figures.

“Oh, unlike you two, I highly doubt we have to worry about him doing anything to her.”

“Ugh, why is the room still spinning?”

“He’s still out of it?”

“Whoopsie, guess I didn’t know my own strength!”

“Just get the idiot out of here, I’m doing fine as you can see.”

“Fine fine, we’ll see you later!”

“Make it a LONG later!”

~0~

“Oh my,” (y/n) said, examining herself in the mirror. Trendorman, that’s what his name was, has made her a gothic, lolita-style dress, with a frilly skirt and sleeves, complete with a lace necklace, a black top hat, black gloves, black stockings, and back doll shoes. She looked back at Trendorman, “Thank you so much!!”

“Oh it’s nothing really!! I’ll be sure to make a few more casual style. Oh! and maybe a few for the summer and winter as well.”

“Really, you don’t have to do this.”

“Oh please, you’re doing me a favor for letting me do this,” he assured, cutting into some black silk, “it’s been a long time since someone has appreciated my work.”

“Well, just don’t overwork yourself.”

“Don’t you worry yourself over me dear. Since you’re in that outfit, why don’t you go and give Jeff his apology, I highly doubt he’ll be too mad if he sees you like that.”

“Maybe I should, thank you.”

“Not at all dear, come back for the rest of your outfits!”

“I will.”

~0~

(y/n) nervously stood outside Jeff’s door, her hand hovering above the handle, contemplating on whether or not if enough time has passed, allowing Jeff to cool down. She took in a deep breath and slowly turned the handle. To her surprise, Jeff didn’t scream for whoever was at his door to “go away” or anything like that. She poked her head inside.

“Jeff?” she said quietly. She found him on his bed, a sleeping mask over his face. She let herself in, trying her best to be quiet as she walked to his bedside.

“Jeff?” she said, a little louder this time. He didn’t respond. Not wanting to risk anything, (y/n) used her powers to slowly lift up his sleeping mask, but as she did, Jeff reached up and grabbed at it, making her squeak and step back.

“What the hell do you want?” he grumbled, readjusting his sleeping mask onto his eyes.

“U-u-uh, I just . . . . wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was clear you didn’t want to talk about your family, and I should’ve read the obvious signs and stopped. So . . . . I’m really sorry.”

Jeff let out a raspy sigh, “It’s not entirely your fault,” he said, lifting the mask from his face, “you didn’t know and I was being a d-EH!!?” The red on his pale cheeks was completely visible when he saw the sight of (y/n) dress up like a gothic doll before him. (y/n) chuckled nervously, “Heh heh, Trendorman made this for me, is it too weird? I kinda like it, I’ve never felt silk against my skin, and I’ve never been able to wear anything this fancy, it’s really nice.”

Jeff looked away, “I-i-i-it’s . . . . nice . . . I guess.”

“Heh, thanks.”

“Geez, was this his plan? Making you look so effen cute like that so I can’t stay mad at you?”

“Well, that might’ve been one of intentions, plus he thinks a girl like me should have a ton of dresses, so yeah.”

“Tch, that guy, can you believe that he tried to put me in a suit!!? A freaking SUIT!!” 

(y/n) had to let out a laugh, “Hahahaha!!”

“Hey! Don’t laugh! It was torture!! That guy using those damn tentacles to hold me still!!”

“Hahaha! I’m sorry but,” (y/n) breathed before continuing, “trying to picture you in a suit is the funniest thing ever!!”

“Oh really? Wanna know something? Maybe I should make ole Trendor make ya some maid outfits.”

That got (y/n) to stop laughing, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me. And trust me when I say he’s always up for anything.”

“Jeff, I’m warning you!!” he smirked and got up from his bed, heading to the door.

“And just what are you gonna do about it?”

“Challenging someone with telekinesis eh?” (y/n) focused on his door, a click was heard, signaling that it was locked, “big mistake,” (y/n) said, her eyes glowing red and a smirk of her own on her mouth. Jeff had to admit, with her facial features and while wearing that outfit, she looked hot. He tried the door and saw that the lock wasn’t letting up anytime soon, no matter how hard he twisted it.

His smirk got wider, “Oh? Is it now?” he walked up to her, “well then, looks like I’ll have to change my game plan, usually I’d throw my knife at you, but since you can easily deflect that attack,” he grabbed her wrist, “I’ll try something different.”

“J-Jeff, what are you-GYYA!!” 

Jeff flung her onto his bed and quickly pounced after her, he was now on his hands and knees hovering over her, his hands resting next to her head.

“Jeff, what are you doing?” (y/n) asked, a blush growing on her face.

“Trying to make you loose concentration,” he said, staring down at her. (y/n) closed her eyes, an attempt to stop staring down at those never blinking eyes, and the lock clicked open.

“Perfect!” he bolted out of the room. (y/n) snapped her eyes open, “Hey!!” she ran right behind him, “you get back here right now!!” They ran through the halls, and right when Jeff thought he was gonna make it, out of nowhere the living room couch plops right in front of him, making him collide and fall right on it.

“UMPH!!?”

“Whew!! Finally!” (y/n) said, standing in front of it huffing and puffing, “dragging that thing up from the living room to here wasn’t easy.”

“Ugh, what the-. How’d you get this thing up here!?”

“It wasn’t easy,” (y/n)’s eyes glowed again and the couch floated a good half foot from the ground, “now you’re coming with me, and if you try to run away again, you know I’ve got this to stop you.”

“Tch, geez woman, got your period or something?”

“What was that!?” (y/n) asked, her eyes glowing the darkest blood red Jeff has ever seen.

“Ugh, nothing!!”

“That’s what I thought.”

As (y/n) walked with Jeff in tow, she said, “Hey, you don’t have to tell me about your family if you don’t want to. But, if you feel ready, I’ll be ready to listen.”

“Hm, yeah sure, whatever.”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been almost a month since (y/n) moved in with the killers. And needless to say, she never regrets her decision to live with them. Ever since her power fully awoke in her, she now felt the need to see blood spill. But unlike everyone else, she didn’t target random people, instead, she targeted those who inflicted pain on other: bullies, released criminals, and people that were labeled as unpleasant. She would often get teased by Jeff, stating that her targeting was soft, but she would only scoff and ignore him. Since Zalgo stated that he would be back for her, anytime (y/n) went out on a hunt, Slenderman made sure someone was with her. It annoyed (y/n) a little, but she understood where he was coming from. 

Tonight, she targeted another bully from her school and Jeff was assigned to escort her this time. He grumbled, but (y/n) told him that he could put the bully’s parents to sleep while she focused on the bully. He seemed to be interested this time and eagerly went along with her.

(y/n) and Jeff both sneaked into the house through a window located at the back. They both went upstairs and separated to claim their victims. (y/n) silently opened the door to Michelle’s room. She wasn’t surprised when she saw tons and tons of makeup products lining the desk and dresser.

“And she calls ME ugly,” she quietly said to herself. The girl was bundled up in her covers, not having a care in the world. The blankets were pulled off her form with an unknown force and her eyebrows knitted together slightly when she felt the cold air around her touch her skin. She lazily opened her eyes and rubbed them.

“Eh?”

Suddenly she felt something coil around her ankles and yank her hard off her bed. When she went to scream, one of her scarves were stuffed into her mouth, silencing her cries for help.

“Well well, look who we have here.”

Michelle looked up to see her favorite “punching bag,” otherwise know as (y/n). Her eyes grew wide when she stared into (y/n)’s red, glowing ones.

“Seems like the only reason why you called me ugly was cause you were even uglier. Now that’s not nice.”

(y/n) held out her hands and something floated from them. Michelle’s heart leap into her throat when she saw that they were two knives.

“I’m sure you’d be much prettier if I painted you with red, such a pretty color. Not as pretty as black, but still. Let’s start with your face.”

The knives floated, pointing straight for her face.

“Oh and by the way, I’m not a witch,” (y/n) smirked evilly, enjoying the horrified look on Michelle’s face, “I’m your worst nightmare.”  
The knives stabbed at her face multiple times, not going too deep to avoid killing her immediately. Michelle was only able to produce muffles screams as blood streamed from her face. In the other room, she was able to hear the screams of Michelle’s parents, she rolled her eyes, knowing that when she was done, she and Jeff would have to run for it before the police came.

“I know you’ve been skipping meals to get yourself skinny, let me help you with that.”

Now the knives stabbed at parts of her body, once again, avoid anything vital to keep her alive longer. Michelle was close to passing out from the pain when (y/n) decided that this was boring and ended her life by stabbed both knives into her heart.

“Feh, you need some lessons on torturing,” a voice said at the doorway.

(y/n) turned to face the now bloody killer, “Oh really? Know anyone who’d be willing to teach me?”

“Hmmm, well . . . . . me, maybe.”

“Oh?” (y/n) raised an eyebrow, “really?”

“Maybe, if I feel like it.”

“Well then, I’ll be looking forward to when you feel like it. Seems like you can use lessons on how to do your murders quietly.”

“Tch, whatever, I’m a little hungry, I’m gonna raid the fridge very quick.”

“Knock yourself out, I’m gonna see if she has anything black I can snag.”

Jeff went downstairs while (y/n) looked through Michelle’s closet. She had to admit the girl had taste in clothes, but none in colors. The only thing back she could really find was a fashion scarf and a pair of black lace boots that fit her.

“Hm, nothing much, but it’ll do.”

She gathered the items and was just about to go downstairs when she heard a loud yell coming from there.  
“Eh? That . . . . sounded like Jeff!” 

She dropped what she was holding and as quickly and quietly as she could managed to get downstairs. As she got to the last steps, she heard other voices.

“Hold still you freak!!”

“Should I call for backup?”

“Nah, we’ve got this. The big boys are finally gonna see what we can do without them.”

(y/n) tiptoed down the hall and peeked out from the doorway that led to the living room. There was Jeff, on the floor, in handcuffs and standing over him were two police officers. From the way they were talking, (y/n) guessed they were rookies. Jeff was squirming like crazy, and when one of the officers tried to grab him to get him up, he lunged forward and bit down hard on the officer’s arm.

“Ahhhh!!”

Hearing his partner’s cry, the other officer drew his gun and shot at Jeff. Luckily for him, it only grazed him on the shoulder, but it still hurt and he leg go.

“Aaaaarghh!!”

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, you think we should just get rid of him permanently?”

(y/n)’s blood ran cold when she heard those words.

“Hmm, probably, we could just say he attacked us, he would get the death sentence anyway.”

(y/n) had heard enough.

When the other officer drew his gun, both the guns were yanked harshly from their hands and were floating in the air.

“What the-!?”  
(y/n) walked in, her knee high boots lightly clicking on the wooden floor. The two turned around, hearing her approaching.

“Who the hell are you!?”

“You’re worst nightmare.”

Before the police could ask what she meant, the guns were suddenly shoved into their mouths. They tried to pull them out, but (y/n)’s force kept them firmly in, almost reaching their throat.

“Time for you to wake up from this nightmare . . . . . Now!!” 

The guns fired.

Since they were down the officer’s throats, the sound was muffled and they fell to the ground, dead. She walked over to the bodies and searched them until she found a pair of keys. After being freed from the cuffs, Jeff rubbed at his sore wrists.

“Ugh . . . . . . thanks . . I guess.”

“No problem.”

Jeff place a hand over his wound, which was still bleeding. (y/n) noticed this and quickly went into the kitchen, coming back with a clean dish rag.

“Here, use this to stop the bleeding until we get back,” she said, pressing the rag against his arm. Jeff let out a hiss of pain and lightly swatted her hand away, quickly putting pressure on his injury.

“Yeah yeah, I don’t need you to tell me that.”

(y/n) sighed, knowing that the murderer’s pride was making him act this way, she stood up and said, “We should go, Slenderman is gonna get worried and I don’t think walking around with you injured like this is gonna help me if Zalgo appears.”

“Yeah right, I can still take that guy on with both my arms injured!”

The gun floated to (y/n)’s side, “Care to test that theory?”

“Hey hey!! I was just kidding.”

“Heh,” the gun was placed on the ground, “I was too of course.”

“. . . . . . I knew that.”

“Yeah, say that to your face.”

“Go to sleep!!”

“Slenderman will kill you if you ever did that.”

“Oh shut up!” Jeff stood up, “let’s go, the longer we stay around here, the high chance someone might see us.”

“Right.”

They both jogged out of the neighborhood and slowed down to a walk when they were in the safety of the woods.

~0~

“Jeff, we should take care of that wound,” (y/n) said as they entered the house.

“It’s just a flesh wound, it’ll heal on it’s own.”

“But it can get infected! Come on, let’s treat that!”

“Just leave it will ya!?” 

Jeff walked upstairs to his room, but as he went to slam the door in (y/n)’s face, it swung open with full force, and she stood there with her red glowing demon eyes and a first aid kit floating by her side.

“Sit. Down,” she demanded.

Jeff let out a little “meep” sound. (y/n) may be a girl, but she sure can be even scarier then Slenderman when she’s angry and doesn’t get her way.

“Fine fine! Sheesh, calm your tits.”  
“What was that!!?”

“Nothing!”

“That’s what I thought.”

The box floated alongside her as she pulled up the chair from his desk and positioned it in front of the bed.

“Now, let’s get this-EH!?” (y/n)’s face was becoming red at the sight of Jeff pulling off his blood-stained white sweater, exposing his rather surprising toned stomach and pecs. Jeff noticed (y/n) staring and smirked, “What? Like what you see?”

(y/n) shook her head furiously, “As if!!”

“Oh don’t feel bad, I’d want me too.”

“Tch, jerk.”

(y/n) worked with a red face on Jeff’s wound. Tying a secure knot on the bandage, she announced, “Done.”

“Hm.”

(y/n) really wasn’t really expecting a “thank you” from the killer, so she simply began packing the supplies back into the first aid kit, when Jeff grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, his body over her’s, just the way he did the other time when he wanted to break her concentration when she locked the door with her telepathy powers.

“J-J-J-Jeff?” (y/n) stuttered, trying to look away from his half-naked body.

“Heh, what’s wrong?” he teased.

“Jeff! Get off me or so help me, I will fling you to the other side of this mansion!!”

“Heh, nice try. I’ve noticed that you can’t exactly move anything that’s made of flesh and blood, unless you were truly in distress.”

(y/n) lightly glared at him, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed correct. She   
scoffed and continued to look away from him.

“Shut up, and just let me go!”

“(y/n) . . . . look at me,” Jeff suddenly said seriously.

(y/n) noticed the serious tone in his voice and wondered if she should comply with his request. Sighing, she finally turned her head and looked right into his unblinking ones. Jeff stared down at her with an unreadable expression, before releasing one of (y/n)’s wrists and brushing his fingers against the soft skin of her face.

“J-Jeff?”

“You’re so . . . . . beautiful . . . . .”

(y/n) knew that her blush would be permanent at this point as she took in Jeff’s compliment.

“Uhhh . . . . thanks?”

“Aren’t I beautiful?”

“Huh?”

“My mommy . . . . . my dad . . . . they didn’t think I was. Tried to kill me for it.”

Jeff’s usually half dry eyes began to have moisture in them, and (y/n) realized that he was trying to hold back the need to cry. She reached up with the hand Jeff let free and stroked his own cheek with her hand.

“Yeah Jeff, you are,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“(y/n) . . . . . .” 

Without another word, Jeff slammed his lips against (y/n)’s. Her eyes grew wide then she closed them, feeling very shy about this. She felt Jeff’s tongue poke at her lips, asking for entrance, but her shyness denied him that. Frustrated, Jeff reached back with his hand and stroked (y/n)’s exposed thigh. She let out a startled gasp and Jeff took this opportunity to slip his tongue past her now open lips and wrestle with her unsuspecting tongue, to which she easily lost the battle and had no choice but to allow him to do what he wanted. A slight moan escaped her mouth and she was able to feel Jeff smirk. Moments passed before they pulled away, both were panting and now Jeff also had some red decorating his face. He stared down at the girl before him, the way her soft, pink lips parted as she panted and the blush on her cheek. It was indeed an irresistible sight.

“Damn.”

“Wh-what?”

“I never knew you could be so sexy.”

“Huh?”

“Heh,” Jeff stroked the inside of (y/n) thigh again, she bit her lip to keep any sound from coming out.

“Aww, come on, you’re no fun.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Heh, a shy virgin are we?”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with being one!!”

“You’re right, cause that means I can be your first, right?”

“EH!?”

Jeff began to lift the skirt of her dress, but (y/n) grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“J-Jeff, I’d rather save this for someone I love.”

“Oh really? Then tell me,” he leaned in close to her face, “do you love me?”

“I- . . . . . I . . . .” (y/n) looked away, unable to answer him. In truth, she did harbor some feeling towards the killer, everything about him drew her to him, the way he called her cute or pretty at random times, the insane way he killed, his carved in smile and never blinking eyes, she found all these traits of him highly attractive. Before Jeff could ask again, (y/n) sucked up her shyness and lifted her leg a little, lightly rubbing it against Jeff’s crotch and faintly giggling at the stunned look on his face.

“S-so what if I do?” she said, trying to keep a brave face, “after all, you were the one who protected me from Zalgo, brought me here where my life has been so much better, not to mention . . . . . you’re very beautiful yourself . . . . so, how can I not love you?”

Jeff’s smile grew even wider.

“Oh, is that so?”

“And what about you Jeff? Do you . . . . . . love me?”

“How bout I just show you with this,” Jeff began to kiss (y/n) passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her much to his delight. She whined a little when he pulled away, but yelped when she felt him attaching his lips to her neck.

“J-Jeff!?”

“You sound so cute, for a virgin that is.”

He chuckled and nipped at a certain spot, causing for (y/n) to throw her head back from the pleasure she was feeling from this. Jeff bit down harder and licked at the love mark he had left on her neck. Kissing it, he said, “Now everyone will know that you’re mine.”

“This is embarrassing, you know they’re gonna bombard me with questions, especially that BEN.”

“How bout we just forget about them and just focus on eachother for tonight?”

“F-fine.”

“Good,” Jeff fully pulled up the skirt of (y/n)’s dress, revealing her slightly soaked panties.

“Wet already? I’ve barely even done anything.”

(y/n) glared at him and before she could say anything, he added, “We’re gonna have so much fun tonight~”


	7. Chapter 7

(y/n) couldn’t control the growing blush on her face.

She looked to the side in embarrassment, but Jeff gently held her cheek and made her look up at him.

“Don’t worry, there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“B-but-”

“Shh,” Jeff stopped her with a finger to her lips, “just lay there, relax, and enjoy yourself, kay?”

“Uhhhhh, o-ok.”

The moment those words left her lips, Jeff began to viciously attack them with hungry yet passionate kisses, to which she lightly groaned at. As he kissed her, Jeff sneaked his hand down to her covered chest and gave one of the mounds an experimental squeeze. (y/n)’s eye’s widened at the sudden sensation and let out a loud moan into the kiss. Jeff pulled back, a saliva string connecting their lips for a second before breaking, he smirked down at her.

“Heh, pretty vocal for a virgin.”

“H-hey!!”

“As cute as that dress is on you, I’m afraid it’s gonna have to come off.”

After fiddling with the zipper, Jeff almost tore (y/n)’s dress from her body, threw it to an unknown corner, and stared down at her chest as it lifted and lowered to her breathing. He licked his lips and tried to unhook her bra, but after a few failed attempts, he grunted and used his knife to shred it up, tossing the now useless fabric with the dress.

“Hey! That was my favorite bra!” (y/n) scolded.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist, I’ll get you a new one when I go killing.”

He then proceeded to massage the rolls of flesh, taking on of the buds into his mouth and sucking hard, making (y/n) bite her lip in an attempt to hold back any noises she might make. Not hearing anything from her, Jeff smirked.

“Awww, come on, it’s no fun unless I get some interesting vocalization from you.”

“L-like hell I’m gonna let anything out!”

“Oi, if you don’t, then things are gonna get a little rough. And when I mean a little, I mean alot,” he said, emphasizing “alot”. Even with that threat, (y/n) still bit her lip to the point of drawing blood to keep any inhumane noise from coming out and covered mer mouth hard with her hands for extra protection. Jeff sighed deeply.

“Ok, you asked for it.”

He quickly retrieved her dress and cut the long ribbon used to make the bow behind it, then went back to the bed and grabbed at both (y/n)’s wrists with one hand.

“J-Jeff, what are you-?”

He uncompleted question was answered when Jeff tied her hands over her head to the bedpost. Now she could no longer cover her mouth.

“H-hey!! That’s playing dirty!”

“I warned you didn’t I? Now,” he tugged on her panties, “time to hear something from you.”

He proceeded to pull them off agonizingly slow, making her squirm under him much to his pleasure. With his fingers, he gave her womanhood an experimental rub. (y/n) gasped at the sensation and mentally slapped herself for letting any noise out.

“Heh heh, that was pretty good, but I wanna hear more then those pitiful noises.”

“J-Jeff! I swear if you dare to-”  
“Dare to do what? This maybe?”

Jeff dipped his head between her legs and began to lick her opening.

“Ahh~ J-Jeff!! That’s- Ugh~!!”

“Hmmm, that’s more like it. And you taste so sweet for someone who’s so bitter when killing.”

He continued to lick her, enjoying the cute noises that were coming for her. (y/n) then felt herself close to the edge.

“J-Jeff! I-I’m gonna-!!”

He stopped once he heard this and (y/n) whimpered.

“Wh-what? Wh-why’d you stop?”

“I don’t want you to cum just yet, I wanna do it with you.” 

He quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxers, revealing a man part that (y/n) has never seen before. She quickly shut her eyes out of nervousness.

“Heh heh, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!!”

“Liar,” he gently stroked her cheek, “you’re such a shy virgin.”

“Well excuse me!”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. In fact, it’s pretty cute.”

“Uhh . . . . th-thanks.”

(y/n) slowly reopened her eyes and was meet face-to-rick. She gulped audiably as she took the tip in her mouth, slowly licking at it. Jeff hissed out in pleasure.

“Damn! Oh god (y/n)!”

(y/n) was surprised that she was the one responsible for those kinds of sounds  
and words, with a little more confidence, she began to bob her head, taking in more of his length. After a good while, Jeff gently grabbed her head and pulled her away from his manhood.

“As much as I wanna fuck you senseless, I feel the need to prepare you.”

“Huh?”

Jeff thrusted a finger into (y/n) without warning.

“Gya! J-Jeff!!”

“Heh, so cute.”

(y/n) squirmed like crazy until Jeff used his free hand to hold her hips down, keeping her still.

“Ah~!”

“Feeling good?”

She was only able to nod. Just as she was getting used to one finger, Jeff inserted another and began to make a scissor movement with them. (y/n) didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to take this, the knot in her stomach began to form, and it just got bigger and bigger until she though she would explode. Once again, it was cut off as Jeff removed his fingers, only to position his manhood at her hole.

“You ready?”

(y/n) hesitated for only a moment before nodding and preparing herself. Slowly, Jeff inserted himself in her. (y/n) gasped loudly and began to silently scream, that was until Jeff kissed her, muffling her cries, trying to hold her attention on his instead of the pain that was blossoming. After a while, (y/n) moved her hips, a signal for Jeff to keep at it. He pulled away and smiled down at her genuinely, making him more handsome then (y/n) ever thought possible. He began to thrusts, it wasn’t until he hit a certain spot that (y/n) began to moan and gasp like crazy.

“Jeff! Oh Jeff~!!”

“Damn!! (y-y/n)!”

“Jeff, I’m gonna-!”

“It’s ok! Do it! Do it with me!”

“Ah~! I l-love you!”

“Love you too!!”

“Ahhhhhh~!!”

They both were able to climax at the same time, (y/n) juices coated Jeff’s member as his seed squirted out onto her legs when he was able to pull out in time. Both panted for a while, still trying to recover from the high of pleasure. Jeff laid himself next to (y/n), untying her hands and holding her sweat covered body close to his. 

“H-hey (y/n)?”

“Y-yes?”

“Ready for round two?”

~0~

So the next day (y/n) was walking funny, BEN had heard the sounds and pieced two and two together, explained it to Slenderman, and let’s just say Jeff was REALLY lucky (y/n) was in the room, otherwise he’d be inside-out in a matter of seconds by the pale faced man. Things then went back to normal, but little did everyone know that it would take just one little moment of letting the guard down that would be the cause of everything going haywire.

**Author's Note:**

> so I've decided to post the entire story here since there's gonna be a lemon, gonna be kinda weird if i only posted the lemon here, so everyone here can enjoy the whole thing as well as the little lemon part i put in


End file.
